


Aberrant Monsters of Hyrule: Anthology

by 3_4



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blood, Bondage, Chains, Deku Baba, Feral Behavior, Fingering, Forced Sex, Frottage, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Horror, Humiliation, Kinky, Knotting, Lemon, Link getting raped by pretty much every enemy in the game, Lizalfos - Freeform, M/M, Molestation, Monster Rape, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Plants, Pollination, ReDead, Sounding, Stalfos - Freeform, Tentacles, Violence, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism elements, Wallmaster, Wolfos, graphic smut, monster on human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_4/pseuds/3_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be the Hero sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hylian Borage

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-shots about Link getting raped by different enemies and monsters.

The climate of Faron Woods was hot and stuffy.

  
Moisture beaded across Link’s brow. He was baking in his clothes. The invisible fog of humidity was so thick and heavy Link could almost scoop a handful of water vapour of the very air and sip from it.

  
He considered finding the closest spring to take a dip in and cool down.

  
Before he could make up his mind, there was an eruption of dirt in front of him and a Deku Baba burst out of the earth and reared at him, hissing.

  
Link leapt aside, hand flying to the sheath at his back without conscious thought. His sword came into play with a metallic rasp and a glint of bright steel.

  
The Deku Baba cackled, its maroon head adorned with tiger stripes bobbing tipsily on its stalk. An absurdly long tongue that was a vivid and luscious blue was lolling past rows of spiny teeth and down its lip.

  
Link was ready as the Deku Baba struck, its head winding up before springing at him. He swung his left arm to bring his shield around and grunted as the monster collided against the plate of steel with a heavy thud that jarred him to the bone.

  
Dazed, and most likely headache-ridden, the Deku Baba shrunk back before rearing high again. Its mouth widened to bellow a spitting scream at him.

  
Flinching from the screech that grated his ears like scratching glass, Link took an automatic step back.

  
The back of his heel caught something and he fell with a surprised utterance, landing flat on his back.

  
Looking down at his feet, he saw that he had tripped on a knot of root protruding from the ground.

  
Brushing it off as carelessness on his part, he pushed himself back up to retake the ground he had accidentally surrendered. Except, neither foot budged even an inch so that he ended up foolishly toppling forward until his kneecaps met the ground with a throb of pain.

  
Confused, Link checked again to see that his lower legs had become ensnared in a tangle of roots growing rapidly out of the ground. Only now he realised, too late, that they were not ordinary roots – they were roots that belonged to the Deku Baba.

  
Unwilling to put down neither his sword nor shield to free up his hands, Link instead shook his body to and fro, trying to stand up and shake off the Deku Baba but by now its roots had worked all the way up to his thighs.

  
They dragged him down back onto his knees again and constricted to keep him securely anchored to the ground.

  
The Deku Baba’s tongue stretched out toward him, elongating. It was as long and thick as any of the vines.

  
The forked tip lazily flirted with his cheek before moving across and darting through his absently slack lips.

  
Up close, Link saw that the tongue was actually pretty; hypnotic even, with its lapping shades of clear light blue like an ocean reef. It felt cold and lavishly slick with some sort of natural floral sap that had a strange taste; repugnant yet sweet at the same time, like rotten fruit.

  
Afraid that the Deku Baba was trying to poison him, Link tried to hold out but within seconds his mouth was brimming with that honey–thick drool which he could only get rid of by choking it down.

  
Link renewed his struggles until, remarkably, he broke free of the roots through sheer willpower, proving his worth as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.  
The Deku Baba’s tongue quickly reeled back and Link swayed on the spot in an ungainly manner.

  
Barely any time had gone by since he had ingested whatever strange fluid the Deku Baba had pumped down his throat and already his awareness was beginning to dim. His mind felt like it was bending in a way that he couldn’t form any sort of rational thought. The miry air also became much, much hotter.

  
The Deku Baba took advantage of Link’s disorientation by lunging forwards again. He tried to react in time but his reflexes had drastically slowed. He may as well have been as easy to pick as an apple off a branch.

  
The plant’s jaws snapped closed around his midsection like a clam, trapping his arms at his sides. Thorns that were arranged like teeth dug into him but they weren’t sharp enough to even pierce his tunic.

  
Link heaved his arms outwards in an attempt to prise the Deku Baba’s mouth open with his elbows but they were as immovable as a solid wall, and remained clamped shut.

  
Now that Link was properly secured this time, the Deku Baba picked up back before it was interrupted.

  
With its stripe–patterned head conveniently repositioned much closer to Link, it was too easy for that familiar slimy thickness to simply lower itself into Link’s legwear without even needing to reach itself.

  
“Hah?!” Link blurted nervously as the tongue began digging around intrusively.

  
It grazed his bundle of male accessories as it passed under them to inch over a faint border that stretched along the Hylian’s perineum. Link winced as the tongue traced the threadbare seam of his raphe all the way back to where his bottom began.

  
The Deku Baba’s tongue had made such a soggy mess inside his leggings that patchy bluish tinges of it could be seen right through the saturated hay–coloured cloth as if a bright exotic serpent was playing inside them.

  
The tongue climbed the steep groove bisecting Link’s hind perfectly in two until it arrived at something that was similar to a flower’s disc floret.

  
Link’s body squirmed within the cage of the Deku Baba’s mouth as the tip of the mutant tracheophyte’s tongue punctured into that sunken delicate disc.

  
“Hyaah!!”

  
The startling development spurred Link into thrashing once more.

  
He bravely poured everything he had into the desperate effort, resisting his fogged mind and the Deku Baba’s dogged bite. There was a seed of hope when he managed to crack open its jaws just a little bit.

  
But the Deku Baba clamped around him even more tenaciously and the vines returned, emerging from the earth to truss his ankles to the ground as an extra measure, extinguishing any trace of hope once and for all.

  
Tormented groans spilled from Link, as still, he fought on until every bone began to gradually feel leaden and that worsening fogginess scrambled his head so much that he wasn’t even conscious of his equipment slipping from his relaxing finger muscles.

  
There were vines creeping over him. They were slathered in the same sort of nectar the tongue was, now as icy as snowy slush that cooled him from the feverish warmth. It was as if all of Link’s sensory receptors had been vastly heightened.

  
The Deku Baba’s bloated tongue wormed against Link as it gouged out his intact depths and he could only stand there, helplessly caught within the Deku Baba’s jaws which were clenching and unclenching with grinding mushy sounds like it was munching on him.

  
When the Deku Baba’s tongue came out of Link’s rear with a _plop_ , he was released at last from the vise of its mouth and roots, only to be yanked upwards and laid out flat in midair.

  
Vines curled around his arms. The ones that had ensnared his ankles levitated them up above his head. Others netted Link from below to cradle him as a hammock might.

  
More vines began ripping Link’s garb apart. The worn and frayed green tunic was split in two from shoulder to waist along with the simple undershirt underneath.

  
Even the protective layer of chainmail was removed after some experimental poking allowed one of the vines to accidentally bump the clasp pinching it together at the back. It chinked to the ground in a puddle of folds.

  
Link’s battle-toughened pectorals were set with pebbled brown nubs like almonds and the area around his navel was a flat drum of tight and fair skin.

  
In spite of himself, Link found that he was grateful to the Deku Baba. Anything that made him more comfortable with the high temperatures was welcome, even if he had to give up his coverings for it.

  
Vines girdled his waist and banded over his chest, spreading their thickened and translucent nectar everywhere. The sticky coldness of it clung to Link and it felt heavenly due to the immense relief it gave from the unbearable heat.

  
The perfume of the sappy nectar was fragrant with that same rotting sweetness, which only served to further cloud the state of Link’s deteriorating mind.

  
Something was knocking at the door of Link’s underside, anew. He peered down but instead of the tongue, he saw one of the Deku Baba’s seemingly infinite members.

  
With his legs suspended away from each other, Link watched in his inebriated daze as it, too, snuck into his sappy outlet with much more ease than its predecessor had.

  
"Enngh!"

 

Link squirmed again as it burrowed in. However, the phytochemicals in his system had begun working to produce a strong twinge of pleasure that, like all his other sensations, was greatly enhanced.

  
He was so distracted by the first vine that he didn’t even notice a second one wending its way around the first until the writhing extensive thickness inside him doubled, as if out of nowhere.

  
A heavy moan escaped Link at their presence stirring very palpably within him like twin snakes as they twirled and twisted around each other in a lengthening perpetual double helix.

  
Then a third vine crept over its conjoined brothers, wrapping around them to add another layer to the shapeless aggregation of intertwined vines wedged inside of Link, climbing and looping endlessly over one another like some spinning drill.

  
Over the slick and slithery noises of the vines, Link could hear the jingling chirrups of a Golden Bug close by like some glittering jewel. Perhaps he would find and catch it later…

  
The trio of vines bore steadily inwards, piling more and more of their mass into Link’s hollow until it was overpacked with a jumble of trapped vines knotting and twisting madly over one another, lashing around blindly in the cramped space like crazed slugs.

  
Just when Link thought that the situation couldn’t get any more bizarre, the Deku Baba’s hovering tongue split open at the tip into six long straps like a shell to reveal nothing but a hole of empty blackness inside.

  
And then, something stirred with an echoey burble within its dark, dark bowels.

  
Out came a dangling tube that consisted of numerous pulsating lumpy segments all strung together. It had a moist, flayed appearance and with its rounded end wreathed in a mane of feathery feelers it looked exactly like some sea anemone.

  
At the centre of the feelers, the end peeled back to reveal a toothless gaping maw that immediately latched onto Link’s erectness.

  
Link yelped in shock but his hips responded by magnetising themselves to the newborn tentacle which had dived between the trunks of his thighs.

  
The tentacle-anemone stretched and swelled as it slowly gobbled up Link’s woodened stem, molding to the girth like a python swallowing its prey whole.

  
Link shivered as his woodenness was immersed into a tube of what felt like slippery jelly – the tentacle’s innards were filled with the stuff. It was probably the same product as the nectar the Deku Baba exuded except in its purest and most basic form.

  
But that wasn’t all.

  
A cluster of light and wispy somethings floated through the gelatinous tunnel to swirl across the knob of his stem like fluttering reeds.

  
Then, a pain like pricking nettles shot through his knob as one of the Deku Baba’s fibre–thin stamen flitted into the tiny crack engraved into the very tip of Link’s much larger wrought flesh version.

  
“!!!”

  
The stamen ventured into that acutely sensitive channel which was no bigger than a vein. Link’s boosted senses enabled him to feel with detailed clarity every kernel of pollen grain the stamen’s anther shed along the way like a littering trail of coarse gravel. The deeper it went, the lower the burning spread down Link’s woodenness.

  
Being pollinated in such an aberrant way by a Deku Baba was something Link had never guessed in his lifetime would happen to him. If it weren’t for the intoxicating buzz of chemically induced pleasure flooding through him, he would have lost his libido right then and there.

  
Link’s breath escaped in a relieved sigh as the augmented stinging sensation thankfully receded leaving behind only a dull and empty ache that throbbed as strongly as his pulse and the minute hard pangs of the gravelly pollen.

  
It wasn’t long before the pain was back again, though. This time, the stamen threaded so far in that the stinging reached all the way to the very base of his stem where the anther just barely tapped a nerve that seemed to be wired directly to Link’s loins. It almost caused them to explode with equal parts hurt and equal parts bliss.

  
By this point, there wasn’t a speck on Link’s body that wasn’t slathered in the Deku Baba’s nectar; the air and leafy surroundings were heavily amorous with the fruity and pungent fermentation of it dripping and dolloping from his richly glazed muscles.

  
Meanwhile, around on his other side, the vines drove forwards into him all at once. It was so seamless and coordinated that it seemed like they were one rather than three.

  
Link’s hanging cap jolted and swayed as the Triforce of vines plunged into him as a single monstrous unit again and again, making him shout out each time as they primed his body to reciprocate the xenogamy.

  
And then, yet _another_ vine wove itself into the mix, wriggling into the heart of the other vines to pad them into an even more swollen and grotesque conglomerate than what it already was.

  
For a while, Link was able to withstand the uninvited, extra passenger even though there was already no more room for it. The vines inside his hollow condensed themselves together, somehow, so that the fourth latecomer could squeeze in, marginally.

  
But he inevitably buckled under the tipping scales. The burden of that chaotically tangled massive entitywas far too much for any one person to handle, even if that person was the embodiment of pure courage.

  
Link’s sac rippled with movement as the bulging couple of Deku Nuts it held drew up as tight and high as they could go. At the same time, the youthful Hylian hollered at the top of his lungs to the Goddesses above.

  
That parasitic tentacle-tube inside of which Link’s erection was tightly cocooned gurgled with draining slurps as it greedily siphoned up the fertilising nourishment being jettisoned, hot and fresh, from its host.

  
After the feeding waned, the tube regurgitated out Link’s slimy cock along with a mouthful of floral mucus.

  
The vines were loosening up and shrinking away, dumping him aside and retracting back into the main stalk.

  
And then the Deku Baba was gone, scuttled back under the earth to whatever den it came from.

  
Link crawled over to a tree stump and used it to awkwardly pull himself up into a sitting posture.

  
As he lounged against the stump, huffing for breath, Link noticed he had left a wet handprint on the gnarled bark reminding him that he was still filthy from head to toe with the Deku Baba’s sticky nectar.

  
He really needed to find a spring now, more than ever.


	2. Hero's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be the Hero sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in Ocarina of Time.

 

_Heart meter: 10/10_

  
Link entered through the next door of the dungeon with Navi trailing along in the air behind him. The following room was a spacious and dark cavern with high, rocky walls. The ground was littered with jagged stones and boulders. As Link stepped further into the room, metal bars suddenly descended over the door behind him without warning, sealing him in with an ominous clang.

  
Two earth-shaking thuds heralded the arrival of enemies, as two Lizalfos dropped down from the ceiling to confront the intruder of their abode. They were armed with swords which they brandished skilfully and emitted loud shrieks.

  
"Watch out!" Navi squeaked.

  
Link raised his own sword and shield as they immediately rushed at him. He blocked one of the Lizalfos's slash with his shield and his sword clashed against the second one’s.

  
He jumped backwards as both enemies simultaneously sliced at him and regained his balance as they came at him once more.

  
Link ducked a horizontal swipe aimed at his face and knocked the Lizalfos's blade astray with his shield, creating an opening.

  
He stabbed at his unprotected opponent but to his astonishment, the Lizalfos quickly brought back its sword to block the attack before it could be wounded. Link was so surprised at his enemy's reflexes that he temporarily forgot himself and dropped his guard.

  
The Lizalfos he had attacked took advantage of this by reaching forward and seizing Link's wrist with its free claws. The other quickly snatched Link's other arm. Link was forcibly disarmed of his sword and shield which were hurled to the far side of the room, leaving him vulnerable and without weapon.

  
Link tried to back away as his opponents advanced on him, leering sinisterly. Their reptilian slit pupils were cold with malice.

  
He was startled as they let their weapons fall to the ground as they casually closed in on him. Were they intending to keep it a fair fight by battling him on even ground?

  
He quickly realised that he was mistaken as one of the Lizalfos seized him by the tunic and threw him painfully to the ground.

  
_Heart meter: 9/10_

  
Before Link could push himself back up, the Lizalfos was suddenly on top of him, keeping the Hylian pinned to the ground with its own much heavier body.  
Link struggled, trying to throw off his enemy, but the weight of the enormous reptile was too crushing for him.

  
The beast's body rippled with well-defined muscle. Link could feel the smooth and scaly texture of the Lizalfos's cold-blooded hide, refreshingly cool against his own heated skin under which blood rushed through his veins from the intense battle mere moments ago.

  
Unable to cast off the heavy weight that was crushing down on him, he stared up helplessly into the sneering face of the terrifying monster above him. The Lizalfos glared down at him with its jaws parted slightly, baring its glistening, pointed teeth in a mocking snarl.

  
"Hey, listen!" Navi squawked. "You need to escape their clutches, Link!"

  
Link rolled his eyes at the helpful nature of the information that the fairy unfailingly provided.

  
He then realized that there was something hard squashing his lower abdomen. He glanced down and his throat went dry from what he saw.

  
What was unmistakeably the creature's masculine organ was pressed against his body. It was a fearsome thing to Link – a barely rod-shaped irregularity of bulging cherry red flesh. It was a stark contrast to the lush green that comprised the tough, scaly hide of the rest of its being and right now, it was poking around the loincloth tied around its waist, which had been brushed to the side.

  
Before now, Link had not even considered that this species was gender-orientated. He had fought countless of Lizalfos before and they had all appeared the same to him. He had never noticed any features that differentiated between the males and females. Or were they were an all-male species? But if that were the case, how would they procreate?

 

To his disquiet, Link found himself in a situation he did not know how to deal with at all. It was easy went it came to fights against hordes of enemies, battles against gargantuan bosses and navigating deviously complex dungeons, but here now was a scenario that he had never even come close to imagining he would find himself in - bested, and at the mercy of an opponent that only Nayru knows would to do to him.

  
He yelled and bucked his body frantically, trying to knock the Lizalfos off him once again, but it was fruitless. The bipedal lizard calmly held his gloved hands to the dirt ground by the wrist with its claws until the Hylian had tired himself out from his efforts.

  
"No, Link!" Navi said pesteringly, in her high voice. "You can't give up! You have to keep trying!"

  
_Heart meter: 8/10_

  
At this point, the other Lizalfos, that had up until now been standing close by and observing the initial events with a keen eye now approached, dropping to its knees behind Link's head and leaning down to quickly capture Link's open mouth with its own.

  
_Heart meter: 7/10_

  
"!..." Link exclaimed, unable to articulate a sound, his gloved fists hammering against the hard ground within the first Lizalfos's grip as the second enormous reptile continued violating his entire mouth with its much larger tongue. The size of its tongue was so big that Link was forced to stretch his jaw wide, desperately trying to gasp for breath as the long appendage visibly swiped around his inner cavern, filling the boy's mouth with its thick saliva. Mixing with Link's, it overflowed, sliding down the Hylian's chin in rivulets to drip onto his heaving chest as he struggled for air.

  
_Heart meter: 6/10_

  
Navi was blank with shock and speechless, for a change. She had never known a Lizalfos to perform such a deed to a Hylian before or any other race, for that matter, let alone one of the same gender.

  
The Lizalfos hungrily ravaging the blonde's cavity pulled its neck back and licked its lips in satisfaction, tasting Link's unique saliva while the young Hylian adult panted audibly beneath it.

  
As he recovered his breath, Link looked sideways to Navi in wordless imploration for help, but being a mere fairy, she was powerless to lend a hand in any way. Her role had always been to guide Link and provide him with useful information. Her physicality limited what she was able to do for him, and this situation was a perfect example of it.

  
The second lizard-warrior twitched aside its loincloth to reveal its own proud, jutting erection which it gracelessly shoved down into Link's face with the piercing bestial cry that he had heard the Lizalfos utter in battle before.

  
Link turned his head to the side, his normally soft sapphire eyes now blazing with anger and he pressed his lips firmly together, gritting his teeth as his enemy continued to dangle its length in his face almost tauntingly, the flared tip moistened with a clear, pungent fluid that trickled down onto his cheeks which were flaming red from embarrassment.

  
"Oh no...No, no, no..." Navi murmured fretfully as she bobbed up and down in the air in distress at what she was seeing. Nothing the late Great Deku Tree had ever taught her had prepared her for the eventuality that was unfolding in this dark chamber.

  
Inside his head, Link silently thanked the three goddesses that there was no one else to see him in this way. He could not bear to think what Zelda or Sheik would say if they saw the supposed great Hero of Time as he was now, defeated and reduced to a plaything of the monsters that had overpowered him, to be humiliated in such a disgusting fashion.

  
He felt an icy chill at his throat and looked down, startled to see a blade being held to his neck, retrieved by the Lizalfos. It gave a low, rumbling growl and pressed the pulsing grotesqueness between its legs to Link's lips, but he kept them stubbornly closed tight and his head turned to the side, eyes burning with defiance and remaining silent as he kept his gaze determinedly fixed on the rough stone wall.

  
A loud ripping sound rent the temporary stillness of the room.

  
Link was shocked as the majority of his white tights were reduced to shreds by the taloned claws of the first Lizalfos, with only the tattered remnants clinging to his knees and below, exposing to the dank air of the locked dungeon room a cute manhood which hung limply above a pair of dangling, perfectly round orbs, all surmounted by a crest of golden curls.

  
Link blushed a rich shade of crimson at having his most private area which no one else had ever seen before exposed in full view to these two foul beasts of Ganondorf's army.

  
Navi gasped in alarm and blushed too, unwillingly enthralled by the sight before her. This was something even she had not seen before, despite the fact that the two travelled together. There were times when Link washed himself or had needed to relieve himself but she had kept away to dutifully respect his privacy. And yet now here he was, the Hero of Time, his clothes torn and his nakedness revealed deep within the bowels of some shadowy dungeon.

  
With his hands still being held down by the first Lizalfos, Link tried to raise his knees to cover his nether regions from the two monsters that were now cackling to each other in tones of delight at the view before them in their piercing reptilian tones.

  
This attempt proved futile as the Lizalfos that had Link pinned leaned forward and once again pressed its protruding length against Link's lower body.

  
It was an intolerably pleasurable sensation to feel the coolness of that cold-blooded organ, hard as rock, rubbing against his own heated skin that to his complete dismay, he sensed the beginnings of an aching answer in his own member. The sensation was further enhanced by the smoothness of its scaled hide that made the grinding and gliding of their cocks against each other frictionless and silky.

  
Link let out a cry of surprise. He felt his manhood began to unexpectedly stiffen against that of the grinning Lizalfos's, to his chagrin.

  
The second Lizalfos took advantage of the distraction to quickly plunge its leaking, throbbing maleness into the boy's open mouth.

  
_Heart meter: 5/10_

  
Link's eyes widened in shock as his mouth was completely filled with the Lizalfos's cock, his shameful face as red as the organ of the monster that was taking oral enjoyment from him at its pleasure.

  
And take pleasure it did – its length ramming harshly in and out of the boy's hot mouth, filling his throat with its clear, sticky fluid. The Lizalfos's guttural, high-pitched cries of pure ecstasy and victory mingled with the muffled grunts of despair from the Hero whose eyes were screwed shut in disgust from having such a sizeable, revolting object stifling his whole mouth.

  
_Heart meter: 4/10_

  
The adult Hylian struggled to free himself once again, furious not only at the degrading act being done to him by his foul enemies, but confused as well at the betrayal of his own body as he tried to ignore the now raging hardness centred in his own groin.

  
Navi reddened further, feeling uncomfortable as she could distinctly see Link's maleness; solid as the Master Sword and curving upwards toward the ceiling, glistening wetly as his own clear fluids oozed seductively from the slit down his cock.

  
Link felt repulsed with himself. Why was this happening to him of all people? Why was his body responding like this? This was not right. What was happening between him and his opponents was filthy...taboo...unnatural.

  
His resistance was in vain as his arms were still trapped beneath the claws of the first Lizalfos. His golden bangs swung like curtains as he twisted his head left and right, trying to avoid the organ that was nearly choking him, but the Lizalfos smirked down at him and followed his movements easily with its hips.

  
_Heart meter: 3/10_

  
Link wanted to bite down with all his might using his teeth. Such an act would surely dislodge the enemy that was nearly suffocating him. But the mighty lizard still held the blade in its hand, which it had used to threaten him earlier. Without a doubt, that path would only lead to a grisly demise. The Master Sword glinted mockingly, far out of his reach on the other side of the room where the beasts had cast it. His fingers scrabbled hopelessly in the dirt beneath the grip of his captor toward the distant weapon as the unwanted violation of his body continued.

  
He promised himself that when this was over, he would slay them both. Slay them both and pretend that this terrible nightmare had never happened. He would never speak of this to anybody, not even Saria. Only Navi would know and bear witness to his shame and sorrow.

  
And so, Link saw no other option but to endure this grim ordeal and steeled himself to see it through to the end. He would survive this. His soul would be forever tainted by this, but his spirit would remain unbroken. He was the chosen Hero of Time. He must endure for the sake of Zelda and for all of Hyrule. He drew inner strength from the Triforce of Courage, which glowed to life on the back of his hand.

  
The Lizalfos that was deriving its enjoyment from his oral servicing began to thrust more quickly, sliding in and out noisily; its pronounced red length gleamed in the gloomy half-light of the room from being drenched in the Hero's saliva.

  
After a few more thrusts, the beast withdrew its organ from Link's mouth with an audible sloppy pop and with the loudest primal cry it had screeched yet, spilled its load of bestial essence over the young Hylian's face.

  
_Heart meter: 2/10_

  
Link closed his eyes firmly as he felt his face pelted with hot streaks of the Lizalfos's swampy, seed and frantically gasped for much needed air after having his mouth occupied for so long. Thick, blobby strings of it landed in his gaping mouth...on his chin...in his blond hair...it all slid obscenely down his face.

  
_Heart meter: 1/10_

  
His breathing ragged, Link felt a part of him on the inside die as he tasted his enemy's bitter essence on his tongue with disgust, the flavour matching his feelings perfectly.

  
His painful ordeal finally over, Link readied himself. Now was the moment to strike. The wretched monster's guard would be down during its state of post-euphoria. Now was when it would be the weakest and most vulnerable. He mustered his energy and the Triforce of Courage glowed bright.

  
The second Lizalfos suddenly flipped him over and leaned forward, looming over him once more, eclipsing his body with its much larger one and quickly pressed the tip of its monstrous length to the entrance of his rear.

  
Link barely had time to register his surprise before the Lizalfos vehemently impaled itself completely within him in one swift, powerful stroke.

  
_Heart meter: 0.5/10_

  
Captivating cobalt eyes framed by hanging golden bangs that once shone with indomitable spirit now widened in broken anguish and a strangled yell tore from his throat as the true realization of what had just happened dawned on Link. This kind of impalement stung more than any blade could.

  
With a shrill screech of bliss, the Lizalfos pulled backwards before sheathing its shaft again deep within the Hero's sacred realm, as gloriously hot as the fires within Death Mountain, eliciting a hoarse wail of pure despair from the blond Hylian, whose entire body jerked involuntarily at the agonising intrusion.  
"No, Link!" squealed Navi, horrified. "Please don't do this to him!"

  
But it was useless as the monster had its way with Link, plugging its broad red shaft in and out of Link's entrance over and over again while the Hylian grunted and panted pitifully with his head shamefully bowed at each melodious beat that joined him together forcefully with his captor in a ritual that was raw, carnal and curiously fascinating to behold.

  
Link's humiliation mounted as his grief-stricken groans and shouts echoed off the cavernous walls of the locked dungeon room, blending with the wet slapping sounds that marked the invasion of his sacred realm and the occurrence of their forbidden mating; the noise sickening Navi as she pleaded with the beasts to stop, sobbing as she watched the Hero's body being defiled against his will. The sounds clashed against the Lizalfos's animalistic cries of pleasure in a deafening cacophonic subversion of the songs Link played so skilfully on the ocarina during the bright light of day. The tune of their dark nocturne caused a din so loud that it was most likely heard throughout the rest of the dungeon.

  
Link's arms were now secured to the floor by the claws of the second Lizalfos, under which the luminance of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand dimmed, while the other immense, muscular lizard placed its own on either side of his body as it continued to pound itself joyfully into the poor defenceless Hylian, mating itself mercilessly to him with loud, sloppy squelches that reverberated clearly throughout the battleground.

  
Everything was getting unbearably hot for Link. To his guilt, the burning soreness within his sacred realm was steadily transforming into an unexperienced pleasure that bathed his insides in warmth. His ears were filled with the sound of his own pants and gasps, the Lizalfos's shrieks and the sodden slaps that each brought him additional jolts of bliss.

  
Despite the meagre effort he could manage, he felt the remaining dregs of resistance and his shattered spirit slip from him as the dimming light of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand flickered feebly and then faded away completely.

  
_Heart meter: 0/10_

  
Now totally exhausted and drained, the Hero of Time was absolutely powerless to prevent the molestation being done to him and unresistingly subjected himself to the humiliating perversion of his victorious opponents as they relished their rightful prize.

  
"Aaah...Uhhh...nghh...unghhhhh..."

  
Amidst his grunts, Link's shame heightened further as his hazed eyes opened and he saw Navi watching the tragic scene tearfully. His blue eyes silently pleaded with her to turn away and not see him like this, with his aching hardness leaking pathetically between his legs as it dribbled silky strands of his male juices unceremoniously all over his ruined tights, boots and the ground while it bounced and swayed sidewards to slap sharply against his thighs in time with each of the Lizalfos's violent thrusts. But Navi was too transfixed with horror and could not turn away.

  
As the minutes passed, the sounds that fell out of the Hylian's mouth became more and more deplorable as conversely, the pitch of the Lizalfos's unearthly shrieks increased in tandem with the pace of its appalling desecration of the boy's innocence which drew such dismayed groans from the Hero of Time, propelling the pair toward their final crescendo.

  
_Heart meter: 0/10_

  
The neat bangs of Link's golden hair that normally hung lightly over his face were now damp and plastered messily to his forehead by a glittering layer of perspiration above eyes that were closed in grief as salty sweat slid down his flushed, huffing cheeks, dripping off the edge of his nose and the bottom of his chin.

  
"Haaaa...haaaa...aaaaah...uhhhh."

  
The air was heavy with the musky scent of the combined sticky fluids that were flowing over the tangle of bodies like syrup, a product of the lewd actions between the Lizalfos and the Hero.

  
The jaw of the beast above Link was agape in pleasure, thick drool leaking out of the corners of its snarling jaw to splatter on his face, amalgamating with his sweat and making his drenched, gasping face slippery and shiny.

  
"Uhh...uhhh...aah-ha!"

  
As they reached the peak of their mockery of lovemaking, the Lizalfos gave a final, ear-splitting shriek, matched by Link's own resounding shout as the beast impaled him with the deepest and loudest thrust yet, discharging scorching shot after shot of its glutinous beastly seed deep within the Hero's body.  
The feeling of the Lizalfos's nauseating seed inside of him, filling him with blazing warmth was indescribably and horribly arousing causing Link to arch his back and his own hard, dripping shaft to involuntarily explode in sudden exponential wetness.

  
"Nggh-nggh-ha-HAAAAAA!"

  
Link tilted his head back in surprise and misery as his orgasm surged through his very veins like electricity with the intensity of a thousand Megaton Hammer strikes, obliterating all thought and leaving him slack-jawed and his eyes half-lidded as his throbbing cock spurted out rope after rope of his pearly heroic essence, painting the darkened dirt beneath him in pale stripes.

  
Breathless and panting, even after Link had ridden his peak through, a few more strings of his precious seed sputtered from the head of his cock and dribbled feebly down his bobbing erection, slithering past his balls in slippery trails to drip messily onto the ground in drops and tiny puddles, soiling the ground with more dark patches.

  
The Lizalfos finally released Link's hands and utterly spent and defeated, he slumped onto the ground that was stained with the sexual secretions of his own body and that of the two beasts that towered over his prone form, grinning in satisfaction at what they had accomplished.

  
Link groaned as his vision became groggy and he blacked out.

  
When he eventually came to, Navi was flitting over him in concern.

  
"Link! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

  
As the memory of the haunting events that had transpired in this accursed room came rushing back to him, he felt himself redden once again with humiliation and disgrace.

  
Everything had been taken from him by those foul monsters that had made a mockery of him in every way possible. His spirit has been destroyed, his dignity had been stripped bare; and they had even taken his most sacred possession. It was his union to those beasts, consummated through their sickening act of fornication that he had been unable to prevent and that had been meant for someone special to him.

  
Link looked around the room, but the Lizalfos were gone. No treasure chest had magically appeared within the room either, not that he felt he deserved a reward after losing the battle in such a disgraceful manner.

  
Would he still be worthy of being called the Saviour of Hyrule after something as dirtying as this had happened to him? How would people treat him if they ever found out what had happened? Would they think him weak? Was the flesh of his body to weak for him to be the true Hero of Time? Had the Great Deku Tree made a grave mistake?

  
Doubt gave way to sadness as Link pushed himself to his feet. He glanced down to see that his lower body was still nude; his now supple manhood nestled beneath his golden curls, the tip still glistening and webbed with essence that had not dried yet.

  
He crossed the room to retrieve the Master Sword and studied his face in the blade's reflection. Did he still deserve to wield such a legendary weapon?  
Navi interrupted his musings in a timid voice.

  
"Hey, listen...maybe you should drink a red potion or two after that fight..."


	3. Within the Clutches of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be the Hero sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you to everyone for reading my work and all your support. 
> 
> Just a bit of a warning, this chapter contains mild gore/torture/blood. If you're easily squeamish, you may want to give this one a pass! Other than that, I hope you enjoy and have a great Christmas!

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip._

Link’s eyes drifted open as he regained his senses, woken by the tireless metronome.

With a groan, Link lifted his head groggily.

Through the darkness of the wide, torchless room, he could barely make out the stone floor and matching walls tinted with the dismal, ghastly green characteristic of the Shadow Temple.

Something unseen was leaking in a distant corner of the room, whether water or a liquid more sinister and befitting of the cursed temple, he could not be sure.

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip._

He did not remember how he had got here, only that he had been traversing the Shadow Temple when an immense, round shadow had suddenly eclipsed him, followed by the rushing sound of something large and heavy falling through the air from the ceiling before he had lost consciousness.

Towering supremely over everything else in sight was a large stone gargoyle of a horned raven with wings like a bat, mounted on the wall on the opposite side of the room. Link had already seen other statues of the same make several times throughout the dungeon and had more than once wondered whether it was a deity that was worshipped by the patrons of this temple.

Attempting to pull his wrists, he was surprised to find that they were shackled and chained to a pair of logs criss-crossing each other and arranged upright on their ends in the shape of a giant ‘X’ to form a tall, wooden post to which he was bound to.

He had too seen wooden stations like the one he was imprisoned against scattered around the dungeon with languished skeletons chained to them and the surrounding ground always splattered with telling dark red stains.

He grimly realised that he was about to join their ranks; another hapless prisoner to be indiscriminately tortured and killed by the inhabitants of the Shadow Temple as everyone else had been. And in the end, he would just be yet another nameless, faceless skeleton rotting to dust in chains within these dark torture chambers hidden deep beneath the earth.

Sensing something touch him from behind, a startled Link whipped his head about to look behind him. What appeared to be an enormous dismembered hand severed at the wrist floated bizarrely in the air directly behind him. He recognised it to be a Wallmaster.

The cadaver-hand lightly brushed over his back with gaunt, rotting fingers that were as cold as a corpse’s and from which strips of blackened, peeling flesh dangled sickeningly.

A stirring of movement at his knees told him that there was more than one and he felt a second Wallmaster crawling slowly between his legs.

Wincing, Link braced himself as the creatures’ fingers scuttled all across his body, anticipating a strangling or having his heart gouged out at any moment. But they did not appear to be concerned with killing him so much as they were with searching him as if they were looking for something.

The second Wallmaster was still flitting busily around his legs when one of its icy digits unexpectedly entered him, apparently locating its goal at last as it pressed viciously into his entrance through the skin-tight film of leggings covering his trim rear. At the same time, the other one fastened itself over Link’s mouth, closeting it with its palm to stifle the hoarse scream that burst forth.

The creature between Link’s legs probed him with an inquisitiveness that was almost methodical, delving into his orifice and causing the Hylian’s body to tremble. The muscles all over Link’s arm hardened distinctively as they flexed in distress within their iron cuffs, the metal chains clinking while his pained cries were muffled by the creature’s twin clamping over his mouth.

Under the vigil of the solemn raven statue with its outspread wings casting a spanning shadow over them all, the Undead creatures continued to satiate their demonic curiosity with the flesh of the living Hylian chained to the torture post; one plumbing the depths of his body, each movement of its freezing finger causing him to twitch in pain and groan into the one muffling his sounds and tenderly stroking his cheek with a repugnant, decomposing finger. 

The Wallmaster silencing Link seemed to grow bored. It abandoned its duty to instead wander down to the hem of the Kokiri tunic at Link’s waist, unnerving him. Link’s breath hitched in a mixture of fear and shock as deathly cold fingers tastelessly grabbed him through his clothes to rouse his cock into a hardened state with sharp tugs.

In the grasp of the large eldritch apparition which had a thumb almost as long as his whole arm, the rise beneath his tunic looked woefully inadequate as it was toyed with by just the pads of the Wallmaster’s thumb and index finger. The digit tips shifted up and down in alternating strokes to rub it through the fabric, sufficient enough to stimulate the Hylian’s entire length.

The Wallmaster which was nestled between his thighs latched itself to its human prey in an underhand grip as its middle finger squeezed through Link’s tunnel until its knuckle was lodged against his clenched, curvaceous nether cheeks. Its long fingers wrapped easily around his midriff and under his thighs. Clawed fingertips pinched at his shapely rear and dug into his back as if some monolithic spider had wrapped itself around his entire lower front body.

Poking a spot inside him that made the Hylian cry out in pleasurable disbelief, the Wallmaster paused, registering the brief change of emotion in its victim with intrigue before prodding the same place more earnestly and repeatedly, causing Link to twist in alarm as his body quivered in spasms of mounting, overbearing bliss.

But it was the Wallmaster that was still tugging away at his front that drove Link to his finish, its fingers a blur of rapid pumping as his fragile mental stability slipped from him.

Cheeks colouring with the realisation of what was about to happen next, Link shut his eyes guiltily and let out a final muffled grunt as his senses boiled over and he climaxed uncontrollably all over himself in his clothes, his trapped release seeping through his now soggy undergarments to leak sluggishly down his inner thighs.

The Wallmaster fingering him retracted itself with a wet, pulpy noise, evidently satisfied with the outcome that had been produced.

At the sound of a deep, harsh bark that might have been a chortle of amusement, Link, who was hanging slack in his restraints reluctantly raised his head to see a Stalfos standing before him, a scarlet glare of malice glowing from within the shadows of each blank eye socket of its grinning skull.

Link noticed an abnormally conical protrusion of bone located in the core of the Stalfos’ pelvic bone, rising out of the cavity. The pointed tip of the unusual growth arched upwards into the air while the base widened smoothly into the rest of the pelvis; a lethal-looking spike of bone that was fearsomely many inches long; a terrible, twisted imitation of masculinity.

The Stalfos tromped over in his direction, joints creaking and bones clattering with its ponderous movements, boldly seizing Link’s legs without preamble in its skeletal arms and hoisting them over its shoulders.

“N-No! Don’t! Not with that!” Link begged, kicking wildly as his entrance was lifted up in presentation to the Undead swordfighter.

The Wallmasters grasped his shins to still his dangling, kicking boots, one to each leg.

Anger and hurt at his own powerlessness welled inside him. He may as well have been dressed in ribbon and delivered to them in a neat bow.

The Stalfos paid Link’s entreaties no heed whatsoever and there was nothing to stop it from impaling itself savagely into the area where Link was most vulnerable and also most unguarded, currently.

Pain blossomed like spreading poison and Link yelled, his voice pitched with suffering as the Stalfos bore staggeringly forwards with its hollowed, fleshless hips, cruelly driving its bony and monstrously sharp imitation of a cock as deep within Link as it could reach, sparing a rattling chuckle at the pain and despair it was causing its helpless foe.

“No…hah…hah…stop…” Link pleaded, gazing upwards in despair at the thick skull that loomed over him barely an inch from his face. But the reanimated Horror merely grinned mockingly down at him, its glinting, lurid pupils basking the boy’s tortured face in a hauntingly eerie ruby glow as it brutally skewered the young Hylian on its gruesome, phallic spike each time it lifted its lower skeleton right up into the valley between the spread legs, which twitched and jolted in abiding pain, held firmly apart by the Wallmaster duo.

“Ungh…gah…hurts...ah…” Link cried out, as glittering tears of pain and dismay cascaded down his cheeks.

The piercing shaft of yellowed unyielding bone was uncomfortably dry, rasping like parchment against the tender, fleshy walls of his inner cavern, each pierce inciting a miserable whimper and constant burning, stinging pain while scraping his soft, sensitive insides raw to the point that blood began to trickle from his rear; pure red life force dripping over the Stalfos’ thrusting nethermost bones.

The pointed tip of the Stalfos’ bone pricked the same spot within Link that the Wallmaster had discovered before, sending a shiveringly delightful sensory overload throughout every fibre of Link’s being and forcing him to release again. His cock, still spent from just several minutes before, only managing to feebly drool out a few strings of semen, adding to the sludgy muck already clogged up in his underclothes.

Finished with its grisly task, the Stalfos snatched its horn of bone out of Link’s body like pulling a needle from an arm and roughly threw the boy’s legs from its shoulders, and the Wallmasters unhanded his feet. His knees weak and muscles slack from tiredness and unimaginable torment, Link slumped to the ground, held up at his wrists by only his shackles.

As the Stalfos disintegrated, its skeletal body falling apart and its bones collapsing into dust, returning to the ground from whence it came and would eventually rise again, the Wallmasters broke the shackles around his wrists, freeing him, before they too retreated into the darkness and vanished, leaving Link to drop limply to the ground where he lay motionlessly in a crumpled, gasping heap.

Cerulean eyes that were glazed over with exhaustion and abject resignation flickered upwards to next witness three ReDead rising up from the earth, moaning listlessly and shambling toward him with outstretched arms. Link didn’t even recoil from the new enemies about to fall upon him.

After the nightmare that had transpired here within the clutches of the darkness, Link actually welcomed the dark oblivion about to take him. Anything to end it all, anything to take him far, far away from this soul-shattering bastion of endless horror.

The ReDead closed in, surrounding him, grabbing at him with hands as icy and lifeless as the Wallmasters’. One approached from behind, pulling him upright into a sitting position so that its thin, bony arms could encircle the Hylian’s chest in a caress that was so nearly loving that it might have proved that the monster had once lived and loved a long time ago.

Another came from the front, wrapping it legs around his waist, squeezing him with a powerful grip as it straddled the impassive Hero’s torso.

The last gathered at his sides and together, their hands gripping at his green tunic, they all began scratching through it and at the flesh unveiled beyond, shrunken hands gouging out trails of dripping red.

Link let out a low wail at the burning rivers of pain being incised all over his abused body which was now covered in deep gashes that bled freely.

The ReDead in front of him leaned in close, reaching steadily for his mouth with its own lipless gaping hole from which the overwhelmingly stifling stench of decay and death billowed out in errant puffs upon the boy’s face.

Obliging gratefully, Link accepted the beckoning kiss of death with his own eager mouth, giving a relieved moan that was almost wanton. His tongue, hot and wet with a desperate earnest, clashed against the ReDead’s, dipping and sliding against its slimy appendage that had a withered, dead texture yet was moist with a distinctly earthy aftertaste; a slight hint of fresh soil that was not all that unpleasant.

Meanwhile, the flanking ReDead ravaged Link’s body hungrily with their own mouths as they violently slashed and tore apart fabric to expose as much warm human flesh as possible. Their slobbering, inhumanly long tongues churned and writhed like thrashing worms over every patch of his uncovered skin, lapping up the crimson blood dribbling from the very scratches that they themselves had inflicted.

_Drip drip drip drip._

But now it was not only the mysterious water, but small pellets of his blood as well that was dripping to the earth to form widening pools of dark wine.

Link was pulled harshly in all directions like meat between starving wolves, each shrunken arm enthusiastically yanking him closer so that they could press their bodies into his, imprinting black, sooty smudges onto his skin wherever they touched as they greedily and disgustingly slurped him all over.

His body was utterly overwhelmed by the trio of walking corpses licking, humping and rutting grotesquely into him from all sides, trying to get as much contact as they could with the only living, breathing person to set foot in their dungeon for decades.

The ReDead tonguing Link used its hands to shred the garments between his legs and damp musk wafted into the air as the lake of thick Hylian seed accumulated beneath all spilled out at the same time that Link’s erection burgeoned free through the slat openings ripped into his tattered tunic.

The flushed cock, sloppy and slathered in Links own deposit of seminal fluids sprung outwards into open air to slap heavily up against the ReDead’s groin which was a smooth, blank rump where its reproductive features might have been. Formless as a mannequin’s, it was simply an extension of its sunken abdomen and Link’s collected semen, gushing forth, surged thickly down all over it, smearing between their enmeshed stomachs.

The ReDead that had won the honour of Link’s attention latched the slit that was its mouth so tightly over Link’s own that it nearly crushed his jaw, sucking in the Hero’s muted moans, his searching tongue and his wet saliva. Everything the boy had to offer it excitedly sucked up into its hollow being without stopping.

Unable to draw breath, Link felt what little of it he had left being swallowed into the ReDead smothering him. As his heart hammered frantically, his lungs slowly drained. Although the instinct to break free came over him in a dying fit of panic, he merely deepened the terrible kiss, giving everything that remained of him into the dark vortex that would gift him with the mercy of freedom, the dark vortex that was devouring his breath, his life, his very soul…


	4. Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be the Hero sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to a few comments, after I have written the final chapter in the anthology, I might choose a monster pairing that looks like a good idea or whatever the most popular one is to take a shot at. Thanks for the support, comments and for reading.

The fact that Hyrule Field was a dangerous place by night was common knowledge. Past dusk, monsters, nightmarish terrors and worse roamed the plains, preying on those unwitting enough to still be out after dark. Link who had passed many nights in the open knew that better than anyone. 

In a distant, far-off stretch of Hyrule Field with no villages or towns nearby, not far off from where a sword and shield emblazoned with the royal crest lay fallen in the grass rose a chorus of snarling and growling.

The carousal came from a group of Wolfos that had surrounded a lone figure garbed in the colours of the forest. One of them, the largest of the lot, was mounted atop the figure that had been reduced to all fours, pinned down to the grass from above. 

Oh, Link had tried to ward them off but he had been horribly outnumbered from the start. There had been five of them and only one of him, all of them bigger and stronger by far. One had struck him down with a single pounce, crushing him into the grass with absurd ease under its scruffy paws. 

Faced with his foe’s overhanging, scroungy underside, he did his best to ignore the thing sagging low and heavy between the Wolfos’ hind legs and focused instead on getting out from under it. Its prong was as every bit a monster as its owner with the pinkish meat of it slick and glistening with a natural greasiness. 

After grappling with the beast’s claws, Link wrenched himself free of the Wolfos’ foot with only his tunic torn in several places and some shallow scratches here and there. 

A diagonal slash cleaving down the upper front of his tunic left his entire right shoulder uncovered but Link paid it no heed as he crawled across the ground. He had gone no more than two paces before he was set upon by the largest and pegged down once more. 

Defeated and trapped, Link vented a wail of despair as he felt something of the Wolfos’ which he could no longer pretend to ignore blindly dredging up the back of his calves. 

He lamented in the callous irony that there were so many people counting on him to protect Hyrule when he couldn’t even protect his own honour from a filthy, roving mongrel. 

Before he could put up any further resistance, the Wolfos speared its monstrous prong into him.

Link’s deep voice rang out across the empty fields.

The web of thin white fabric stretched across the maw of his backside was pushed beyond its ordinary limits and inverted inwards, yielding like a tautened net in the direction which the Wolfos’ caught member strained it.

The intimacy of such contact was twisted by the blunt invasiveness of it. But, beyond that was a tempting warmth that made Link’s ringing voice falter.

He had spent more nights out in the fields of Hyrule than under a roof. On those cold, solitary nights where he often slept under the shelter of a tree, his loneliness would grow so untenable that he would try different things to himself in an effort to make up for the warmth of another. 

Physical company was far and short in between his constant traveling from one region of the land to another, and any sort of intimacy was an impossible luxury.

Several times, the loneliness had gotten the better of him and he had even directed his advances at Epona. She had been a willing mare with a little coaxing, although she possessed a fiery, temperamental nature and had rear–kicked him in the midriff, once, when she had not been in the mood. 

With Epona, he could only warm one part of his body – the part that he would nudge, very sheepishly, inside her. But the prong currently entrenched within him was radiating a warmth that bled all the way to his gut. It was warmth on an incomparably vaster scale. 

The Wolfos’ furrowed, furious eyes were alight with a carnal hunger and spittle flew from its frothing jaws as its hunched, shaggy hindquarters rutted over Link in rabid, vulgar movements. Its clenched claws gouged deep scars in the dirt.

Saddled under the bulk of the Wolfos, Link felt every heave its cantering chest made and the hot gushes of air as it panted at his stripped shoulder. Its stormy-grey fur smelt like charcoal, singed and smokey. The stench of it smothered his airways, making it difficult for him to breathe. 

His fingers fumbled for sparse clumps of grass to cling on to as his head was trodden into the earth under an enormous paw, scuffing his cheeks pathetically against the dirt.

Four sets of yellow eyes gleamed at him like headlights out of the darkness, sweeping round and round in the background. The other Wolfos were prowling in a circle, nasally snarls rattling in their throats, watching and waiting. 

Link recalled that the childlike Kokiri had been curious about the strange tall people that lived outside the forest. There were rumours that the games the outsiders played with one another were different to theirs and how these games would involve partners who they would sometimes call ‘mares’.  
The Kokiri had shared whispers that those who were destined to be mares were marked differently from birth to those who weren’t.

He remembered Mido had once bragged to him that he knew Saria was a mare because she had shown him the markings on her body after he had asked her to. 

He had never been that sort of relation, or anything close, with another human being before, let alone with some vile four-legged beast taking him as it would a mare right here in the midst of the open plains. 

But by the three goddesses, the heat, the heat melting his insides was so much more than he could have ever hoped for on those cold, lonely nights, thawing out the deepest, darkest corners of his frozen, lonely heart. 

And in that moment of tragic need, Link chose to forget everything else. He forgot Zelda, Sheik and the Sages and the fact that he was the Hero of Time who ought to be slaying these fanged fiends instead of succumbing to their repulsive appetites. 

There was more of the Wolfos and it was even bigger, to his disbelief. It got wider and the shape developed into a fuller roundness. 

There was a flash of splitting pain as the border of Link’s maw was extended further to an agonising degree until it was able to gulp in the rotund mutation with a disgustingly sloppy pop. 

A low and feeble noise leaked out of Link at the feeling of his body being bound to the greasy, slippery flesh of his foe’s sex, chaining him to the source of the fire that was as magical as those of Din herself. He felt the bloated mutation beating in him like it was the living heart of the Wolfos’ breeding organ. 

And then, the tide came.

The Wolfos threw its head back and its howl of triumph carried to the motherly moon above like a trumpet call as it extinguished whatever light was left of Link’s honour under tide after molten tide of its thick demonic flavour. 

The rounded heart of the organ shrunk until the Wolfos’ prong slipped from Link’s maw, stickered with souvenirs of torn white cloth. 

The heat within him had already dissipated before Link realised that he was free to move again.

At some point during the sordid encounter, his breeches had given away and split right down the seam all the way to his knee. In addition, he had sullied the inside of his tunic with his own peak and the dark stains from it showed right through the front.

As the Wolfos stalked off into the dead of the night and the remaining members of its pack all converged on him to have their turns, Link weakly raised his head to see it leering back at him over its shoulder with a satisfied sneer.


End file.
